When His Eyes Met Hers Again
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: "Snape gasped. And once again, his black eyes met Lily's emerald ones. Harry turned away quickly, and Snape followed his lead." Snape's first thoughts when he saw Harry for the first time. Probably been done a lot but oh well! R&R! Implied Snape/Lily!


_When His Eyes Met Hers Again_

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter' or any of it's characters:/_

_A/N: I LOVE writing Harry Potter one-shots! Especially ones about Snape and Lily, being as they're my favorite pairing and my favorite characters:) Review!_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat at the High Table across from the students of Hogwarts. He'd been dreading this day all year.<p>

He knew that _he_ would be arriving today. The Potter boy. There was no doubt, as Albus had been in a fairly jolly mood because of it all week. Snape knew that another might have been happy to see the boy; the one that was half of his Lily. But Snape was quite the _opposite_ of happy. He knew that there would be no Lily in the Potter boy; he would be an exact copy of James. Though, yes, Albus had said Harry had his mother's eyes, Snape doubted it. Just having green eyes did not make them Lily's. Snape doubted that _any_ set of eyes could have _ever _measured to the beauty of Lily Evans's.

Snape was barely aware of Proffessor McGonagall reading off the names of students. He only began to pay attention when the last names crept closer and closer to 'Potter'.

"Moon"...,"Nott"...,"Parkinson"...,"Patil"...,"Patil"...,"Perks, Sally-Anne"...and then-

"Potter, Harry!"

All eyes trailed on the boy. Even Snape's. And he gasped.

Those eyes...those _eyes_...

"GRYFFENDOR!"

Snape couldn't bring himself to care much when the boy was Sorted into Gryffendor; he was still transfixed. He really _did_ have his mother's eyes...

Snape was still staring at the boy when he looked up at him.

Snape gasped. And once again, his black eyes met Lily's emerald ones. Harry turned away quickly, and Snape followed his lead.

To distract himself, he began to speak with Quirrell.

"Another year." Snape said, not enthusiastically.

"Y-Yes. Q-Quite exciting, i-i-is it not, S-Severus?" Quirrell stuttered.

"Quite." Snape muttered in dull agreement.

"P-Perhaps one day, w-we will see e-eye to e-eye again, S-Severus." Quirrell said, eyeing the Potions Master.

"I doubt that, Quirrell." Snape said, chuckling at the mere _thought_ of him and Quirrell friends.

Quirrell sighed, and Snape let his mind wander back to the elusive eyes of Lily. How he had missed them, so. He never, ever thought he'd get to look into them again.

And here he was, stuck with protecting them for the next seven years.

_Just because he has her eyes_, Snape reminded himself, _Does not mean he is like her in the least. He is still his father's son. Not his mother's._

Albus turned discreetly to Snape, and seemed to telegraph his sympathy towards the disgruntled looking man. Albus knew how much pain Severus had to be in at seeing the boy who Lily Potter had died for.

Snape turned away from everyone at his table. He did not want to speak with them. He did not want to speak to anyone.

_I would speak to her_. Snape thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Severus sat in the dungeons. He did not sit in his chair. No, he sat on the floor, pressed against the cold, stone wall. He sat there thinking for hours. He had sworn to protect Lily's son - he would <em>not<em> think of him as James's - and he would. He would do it for Lily, because he knew she would have hated him if he didn't.

_"Please Sev?" _she would have begged. _"For me?" _

_"Of course." _Snape would have replied, unable to refuse her plea. _"Anything for you."_

_"Do you really mean that?" _Lily would have asked him; she always liked to be reassured.

_"Always."_ Snape would have said. He would have given her an Unbreakable _Vow_ if she'd asked for it. He would have done _anything_ for her.

"But how-" Snape muttered to himself. "Will I be able to look at that boy everyday, knowing that he and his father were the reason Lily _died_?"

_Because - considering she died for them - you are protecting something that Lily loved. _A small voice in Snape's head replied.

And if Lily loved it...well, it couldn't be _all_ bad.

Just look at _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>It's probably been done a lot, but I hope you enjoyed MY take;) REVIEW!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
